Flying Without Wings
by MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomanticx
Summary: Takes place after Misty Meets Her Match Ash, Misty and Tracey are traveling in the Orange Islands after Ash wins his badge from Trovita, Somethings bugging Misty, Will this give him the inevitable push?PairingAAML OneShot Song Fic First Posting


**Flying Without Wings**

By xImmortalxRomanticx aka MistyMagicWaterflower

I do not own Pokemon or the characters…

I don't own Flying Without Wings by Westlife, its merely my inspiration. Sue me not…

Today Ash, Misty, Tracey and their Pokémon friends are on there way to the next gym, Ash after winning a spike shell badge has decided to head on to the next Island, still following his dream to become a Pokémon Master which will be a problem if they don't get to the next island soon!

"According to the map we should be near Dreamrock Island" Tracey said reading the crumpled map "It's pretty small though, im not even sure if it has a gym, but Ash your Pokémon must be really tired from the battle why not rest there?"

"Yeah that sounds really great Tracey! Do they have a Pokémon Center?" Misty asked eagerly, Togepi trilled happily in Misty's arms

"Yup it says they do so let's go!" Ash said as Lapras speed off to the small isle in the distance

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily

"Flying Without Wings!" Ash said introducing the title

As our heroes speed off towards the Island both Ash and Misty had the previous events from the last Island playing over in their heads. Thinking about what had occurred from one being swept off her feet to one to one winning confusion and a badge.

Misty looked down at the water below her, it was funny how like humans water had a mood, right now it looked calm and serene on the surface yet there was turmoil underneath, its not that she questioned her decision. Because when she looked into Ash's eyes right then and there she knew he was the guy that would only come once in a lifetime.

She could come back if necessary but she knew the choice had never been more clear, but her inner turmoil was there no matter how calm she seemed and though they sped farther and farther from Trovita Island "what ifs" ran through her mind and Rudy's statement to Ash had frankly really scared her.

FLASHBACK

"And Misty these are for you even though I know you've already made your decision" Rudy said sweetly handing her a giant bouquet of roses

"I—I—Thanks Rudy" she said self-consciously taking them in her arms with Togepi

"You know your one lucky guy Ash" Rudy said turning to him

"Lucky? How?" Ash asked curiously

"You'll see someday" Rudy said knowingly

"Huh?" Ash said in bewilderment

END FLASHBACK

"What if that completely revealed it?" she thought worriedly as she gazed into the passing water below her. "_If he only knew_" she thought longingly

On the front of Lapras Ash was thinking about Misty and Rudy's episode back on Trovita and his awesome battle...Misty had won it for him really. If she hadn't inspired him to win it he could have kissed that badge goodbye, and then there was Rudy's remark... "_How am I lucky? He's the gym leader... I gotta talk to Misty when we get to Dreamrock...I know something's bothering her, she's so quiet and focused...I'd give anything to help her...because she's everything to me._

_Hold it! Did I just think what I think I thought? Well I guess it's about time I faced up to the fact that it's the truth...She's gotta know I can't do this without her. I need to know she's okay before I look away._" Ash thought to himself

"Hey guys look there's the island!" Tracey said as he saw a small island come into view on the horizon.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu cheered

"That's great Tracey we should be there soon" Ash said happily, trying to put on a brave face to cheer up Misty

"Hey Misty, You okay?" Ash cautiously asked his fiery-haired companion.

"Yeah Ash I will be" She said smiling a little hugging Togepi gently

"You guys have been quiet, you both okay?" Tracey asked

"Yeah" They said simultaneously in a monotone voice

Pikachu cocked its little head at its cheerless trainer, wrapped up in thought

Lapras squealed as it came near shore, it was tired from traveling and was happy to know it would get a break soon

Ash took a deep sigh, "Okay Lapras let all your energy out, let's get to that Island!"

Lapras slapped its fins against the clear water in anticipation and swam lengths to get to the Island crying out once more and zooming off.

Once they reached shore they got off Lapras and Ash called it back to its PokéBall and they then headed into the town. They first entered a forest that was thick and beautiful with the sun out and shinning into its green trees, there were Butterfree and Venomoth flying over head the Pidgey were out hunting and cooing in the trees as they ambled along a dirt path when finally they reached a cliff, overlooking the city and the more importantly the Pokémon Center

When they sall it Ash, Misty and Tracey all broke into a run with Pikachu behind them as they ran to the center.

They entered and walked up to Nurse Joy

"Hmm...Yes? May I help you?"

"Yeah were Pokémon trainers and we need some rooms for tonight, please" Tracey said speaking up

"Oh, yes we have a room available with three beds will that do?"

"Yes, that will be great we will take it" Tracey said

"Alright here's your room key you're in room 129, is there thing else you need?"

"Yes, would you please revitalize our Pokémon?"

"Sure why don't you leave them here for awhile" she said sitting them on a scanner

"Maybe over night they seem a bit tired and im sure they would enjoy the rest"

"Alright" they said in unison as Ash handed Pikachu over the counter and Misty handed her Togepi over to the nurse.

They then walked across main area to the hallway to a area of rooms they walked up and found 129, they entered the small room it had a bunk bed and one twin sized bed to the side complete with a bathroom and shower, TV and two night stands.

"I call top bunk!" Misty shouted and jumped on top

"Fine! But I call bottom!" Ash yelled and threw his things on the bed

"So that leaves me with the twin bed" Tracey said and put his stuff there

"Come on, Nurse Joy said Dinner will be ready in the Cheery Chancey lounge in 5 minutes" Tracey said heading for the door

"Okay Tracey; Misty and I will be there in a second" Ash said as Tracey ran to the lounge calling "Lock up when you guys are done!"

"Misty, here" Ash said handing her a piece of paper

"Tell me your answer after dinner" He said "Im gonna catch up with Tracey, see ya" he said running out the door to their room

Misty smiled a bit and opened the note to see Ash's messy script

_**Dear Misty, **_

**_I was wondering if you would meet me at Dreamer's Point at 7:30 tonight, we need to talk._**

_**Ash**_

Misty frowned a bit, "_What could Ash want?" _she thought

"Oh Crap" she said out loud "_does he know?" _she wondered

Misty ran to the restaurant by the Pokémon Center and sat down at Tracey and Ash's table, Ash looked up as she sat down, smiled and went back to his menu,

When a girl walked up with a apron tie on a green collar shirt and a name plate that read "Vivica" waitress "Okay, how can I help you?" she said smoothly as she whipped out a note pad and looked at Tracey "I'll have the lasagna with a the chef's special soup" he said casually

"Okay, then and you?" she looked at Ash with minty green eyes "I'll have a cheeseburger cooked medium rare, with fries on the side, a baked potato, hmmm a order of French bread...a piece of--

"ASH! This is a restaurant not an all you can eat buffet!" Misty snapped at the piggish trainer

"Yeah, and im not gonna drag you back to the Pokémon center again!" Tracey reminded him of the time at a Chinese festival when he had proceeded to eat the entire chicken section by himself consisting of almost single possible way to cook a chicken without eating it raw. Misty groaned and rolled her cerulean blue eyes exasperatedly at him

"He will have the cheeseburger and fries only!" Tracey said quickly

Vivica nodded and looked at Misty.

"I'll have the French onion soup with a half a cheese sandwich on the side"

Vivica sighed "Okay commin' right up guys, anything to drink?"

"Water's fine!" Misty and Tracey jumped in before Ash could order eight sodas.

"Alright, im Vivica and I'll be hanging out with you guys tonight if you need something let me know" she said smiled and walked to the back kitchens.

Misty raised her eyebrows at Ash

"And you wonder why our budget is so slim" she said shaking her head while Ash just smiled back at her.

After their dinner Tracey said he was going to stock up on supplies for the journey and check out this Pokémon watcher's store that had just opened he said he would be back no later than 11:30pm.

After he ran off with one of the three room keys, Ash and Misty walked to back to the Pokémon Center. As they were walking down the quiet street Ash finally posed his long awaited question.

"So Misty are you commin tonight?"

She hesitated and Ash knew it. _What was she hiding?_

"Sure Ash, I gotta go see if Nurse Joy will watch Togepi till later but if she can I will"

"Okay Misty, I need to go take care of something but meet me there and please ask Nurse Joy if she will take care of Pikachu a bit later too okay? Bye!" Ash said running off

"What's with him? I hope he doesn't know please Ash for once in your life; don't start taking hints!" she thought aloud running to the Pokémon Center out of pure anxiety.

The automatic doors opened at the Pokémon Center and she entered nearly falling from lack of breath but then she composed herself and walked to the desk.

Ash knew something was wrong with her and she had accepted his bait for finding out what the problem was. As he pushed past some people someone forced him into a store window when his first intention would have been getting mad he sall it.

In the window of the store was exactly what he needed to get Misty he then pried himself off the glass and ran in to the store

Misty walked up to the desk and Nurse Joy turned around

"Oh Hi! Your Pokémon are all healed are you here to collect them?"

"No, actually I was wondering if my Togepi I promised to pick up early could stay a bit later."

"Oh! Well of course! Oh Chansey!" Chansey ran in and in its pouch was not an egg but Misty's Togepi

"Chansey! Chansey!"

"Togeprrrii!" Togepi trilled happy to see its mother, waving its little hands at Misty

"Awww!" Misty sighed scooping up her little baby into her arms

"It's been a little delight but I think it's missed you" Nurse Joy explained smiling at Misty and her egg-like Pokémon

Misty hugged Togepi and stroked its spike gently.

"Oh, by the way will you please hold Ash Ketchum's Pikachu; we will pick them up at the same time"

Nurse Joy nodded.

"That's fine" Then out of no where the clock struck six

"Nurse Joy, Please don't tell me that's the right time"

"No" Misty breathed a sigh of relief Nurse Joy then cut in "It's about five minutes slow"

Misty fell anime style "I really have to go! Be good Togepi!" Misty said hugging Togepi then handing it to Chansey.

As she ran to her room she began to think, _"Should I dress up? Nah, but I am going to change a bit" _ She grabbed a light blue tank top and a pair of shorts then ran to change she then left the center at about 6:30 to go hike to Dreamer's Point

_Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be_

She walked up the rocky path thousands of good and bad scenarios racing thorough her mind

"_What if he tells me he hates me? What if he tells me he wants me to leave? What if this is all just a stupid prank? But then again..." _She remembered how nervous and weird he had been acting.

"Who knows with Ash?" She then sall a sign **Dreamer's Point ½ mile mark**.She then started running out of anxiety she finally reached the point, it was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. The stars shone like diamonds on an endless velvet sky as the waves crashed up against the peak. She could feel the spray on her face she took a deep breath taking it all in. Misty felt totally free, finally she pulled her hair from its tie and let the wind blow through her fiery locks.

"Misty?"

She turned at the call of her name and slipped she felt her self fall back until two arms caught her from behind they steadied her and she turned to see her "receiver". It was Ash. He had his trainer's jacket and was wearing his black t-shirt, jeans and his favorite hat backwards. She grinned at him

"Thanks for breaking my fall" He returned the grin

"Anytime, You--..." he said in awe as he looked over her new outfit choice.

_Hold on! Rewind and pause did he just seriously check me out?_ Misty thought to herself.

_Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings_

Misty then replied "Thanks Ash, you don't look bad yourself, so what's up? It seemed important at the Center---" Ash hushed her and covered her eyes

"What are you doing?" she asked him

"Just trust me" he turned her around towards the cliff

"Hey, Mr. Pokémon Master Can I have my eyes back? Or must I call my mallet?" Ash smiled to himself

"Chill out Misty just one more second...okay" he lifted his hands from her eyes just as the moon came out from behind a cloud, lighting up the sky the moonlight shone off the waves. Misty watched in awe as the breeze caught blowing the sea spray. You could literally taste the salt water.

"Ash...Its beautiful" she breathed "Yeah, My mom had a picture of it in her room and told me this place is famous for its scenery when I was younger" Ash told her as a Dragonair leapt up from the water. The airborne drops glittering off the moon light

"This has got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"

_Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

"Just like you" Ash whispered softly

"Did you just..." Misty said letting her sentence trail off.

"Uhhh...Did I what? Get you to tell me what's bothering you?" He said flashing a lopsided grin to relax his nerves, he was surprised that he was saying anything at all she had her hair down, usually when she had her hair down he couldn't form sentences around her. Misty smiled sadly.

"It's nothing, really" she said dismissing his question Ash shook his head

"You haven't been the same since we left Trovita; tell me what happened back there with Rudy." Ash said his amber eyes pleading with her, holding back his headstrong nature. Misty sighed resigning herself to her fate.

"Well, it all went kind of crazy when I went to his gym for dinner, dinner was great, Brock-worthy even, it was what happened when he took me to his gym and showed me all his Pokémon, He trained them by dancing so he asked me if I would dance too, Mari took Togepi and began to dance with it so I went along, he complemented me and then asked me..." Misty trailed off in her reverie

"What?" Ash asked nervously

"He almost kind of stated it, I'll never forget it."

"MISTY! WHAT?"

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings_

"He said it would be great if I could stay there for good, and how happy Mari would be if I did because she's always wanted a big sister, I told him I didn't know, and he told me to consider it and give him my answer after the match the next day."

Ash froze stark still, he had no idea he had come so close to losing her. The thought of what could have happend raced through his head, Misty standing on the beach with Togepi in her arms, telling him good--- he shook the horrible dream from his head as Misty continued.

"So what happened?" Ash asked gently seeing this was a sore spot for Misty.

"I stopped dancing with him. I was so shocked. I had no idea he was gonna ask that, I told him I'd think about it. That night, I had dreams of all the different scenarios that could happen if I stayed and that could happen if I left. At the match the next day, Tracey was talking through it thinking out loud really, I honestly don't have a clue what he said, my mind was reeling as I watched the two of you battle. I remembered you're diving for Pikachu as it almost fell of the point you were battling at. After round one, Mari asked what I thought of Rudy as a Pokémon Trainer and she asked about what he asked me last night when we were dancing. My mind flashed back to his question as I said the first words I had said all day. "Oh, just things.'"

_So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cause who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete_

Misty blinked back tears as she continued to recap her decision.

"At Round two, I remember you saved his Exeggutor, I was so proud of your sportsmanship and your strategy, you really were great." Ash blushed lightly and smiled Misty smiled and continued

"Then Round three came and Rudy dedicated the match to 'the girl who saved his sister and stole his heart' Mari burst out in giggles of joy claming she knew how he really liked me. This of course did not help in my decision. Then he dedicated Starmie's Thunderbolt dance to me. Mari cheered out in delight

"Alright! My brother Rudy's gonna win the match!"

"Squirtle's a water element making it weak to electric attacks, this doesn't look good" Tracey confirmed. I closed my eyes, maybe it was the little faith in you, maybe it was the sun and the pressure but then I just stopped thinking and second guessing everything and the answer was never clearer.

: F L A S H B A C K:

"GRR...ASH! WHAT ARE YA GONNA DO? JUST STAND THERE AND LET HIM BEAT YA!" Misty growled from the hot air balloon

Mari looked up in shock at the hot headed girl and in a whiny little voice said

"Uh? You want_ him _to win?"

"Misty?" Ash said in awe

"Come on! You're the only one that can bring out Squirtle's real power!" Misty screamed

"I know that! im not stupid!" Ash shot back at Misty in the sky

"THEN DONT JUST STAND THERE DO SOMETHING! YOU ALREADY BEAT RUDY ONCE AND YOU CAN BEAT HIM AGAIN!"

Rudy's face was a mantle of heartbreak "She wants him" he confirmed tonelessly

This seemed to urge him on;

"Quick Squirtle! Aim your water gun straight down at the ground!" Ash commanded.

The tiny turtle Pokémon shot off the cliff into the sky as it began its fast decent to the impending rocky jagged cliffs below it. "Squirtle look out!" Tracey called to the Pokémon

As Squirtle neared the cliffs it withdrew back into it's shell as it began to spin and shoot a full pressurized water blast from every hole in its shell as it re-rose back up to the cliff going higher and higher above it, Ash and Rudy stood in complete awe of the little twirling water Pokémon.

"What's Squirtle doing Misty?" Tracey asked the Water Pokémon Trainer with a stress headache and admiring expression on her face.

"It looks to me like Squirtle just learned how to use Hydro Pump!" she said impressed. Togepi agreed in a happy trill from Misty's arms.

Squirtle stopped the all powerful water attack popped out of its shell and back into a fighting stance as it landed perfectly on the ground cheering its name in triumph.

"Squirtle, you did it!" Ash said happily, Pikachu cheering in approval of its buddy

"Okay Squirtle, Hydro pump now!" Ash directed the water element Pokémon back into its water assault on Rudy's Starmie; Squirtle shot full pump into its opponent knocking it back off its feet as it jumped back up ready for more.

Ash was ready. "Now use your skull bash attack!" the Pokémon trainer ordered.

A light began to glow around Squirtle's body as it shot itself into Starmie; Starmie was catapulted into the sky as it screamed falling "STARMIE! NO!" Rudy cried out in terror of his beloved Pokémon, Squirtle came down beautifully with its back turned to Starmie turning back on its heel as its opponent's emergency jewel light flashed rapidly...until finally it went out with a sigh.

"THIS MATCH IS OVER SQUIRTLE WINS THE THIRD ROUND! ASH HAS DEFEATED RUDY: THE TROVITA ISLAND GYM LEADER!" The announcer called

"ALRIGHT!" Ash said happily, Tracey smiled and Misty laughed out in joy as her Togepi trilled in celebration

Ash scooped up his winning Pokémon "We did it Squirtle! We finally won! That Hydro Pump was awesome!" Ash congratulated holding Squirtle up in the air dancing around.

Rudy flicked his hair with his hand "Nice job Ash." he muttered.

Ash kept on dancing with Squirtle and Pikachu as he proclaimed as he laughed in joy "Now I have one more badge to get into the Orange League!"

On The Beach

"Here's your spiked shell badge Ash" Rudy said handing Ash the badge. Ash took the badge and leapt up in the air in a victory pose "Haha! I just won a spiked shell badge!" He said happily as Pikachu joined him in the posing

Misty watched Ash happily as a bouquet of flowers were put in her face "hmm?" Misty questioned "And Misty I know you've already made your decision but these are for you" Rudy said sweetly

Misty looked at him surprised

"I-Thanks Rudy" she said sincerely taking the bouquet.

"I hope you know, you're a very lucky guy Ash" Rudy said resignedly

"Lucky? What do you mean?" Ash asked cluelessly

Rudy chuckled "You'll see someday" he said

Ash and Pikachu turned there heads "Hmm?" Ash wondered

"Pika?" Pikachu asked

"If you change your mind and wanna comeback we'll both be waiting here for you Misty!" Mari called as they sailed off into the sunset on Lapras

: E N D F L A S H B A C K:

_  
Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place_

The soft oceanic breeze blew softly through the two young Pokémon Trainers' hair as they sat immersed in the flashbacks. Misty was the first to lift the veil of silence.

"So now you know, I turned down some handsome prince for you." Misty softly turning to look down at her hands.

Ash looked at her eyes brimming with so many different emotions each violently different from the last. He wanted to look away from her but it seemed impossible until he broke her gaze. So many questions ran through his mind, until the one that bothered him the most surfaced.

Ash looked at her aqua eyes once again. "Why?" He said softly so not to startle her.

Misty looked up at him questioningly "What?" Ash spoke again "Why me? Rudy could have handed you the world on a silver platter and he looked about ready to, I'm just some kid trying to become a Pokémon Master; I've got nothing."

Misty smiled a bit trying to hold back her tears "You've got me Ash Ketchum, You've always had me."

Ash smiled his lopsided grin at her. "Myst...Myst-I...Misty you're everything I have always wanted, there's no questioning it there's no denying it, it just is. I love you, and after what you just decided to stay with me, Im sure now you regret your decision because you don't feel the same and that's okay, I just want you to be happy no matter what." Ash said his once lopsided grin had been replaced with a worried anxious look as he looked down.

**_  
_**_  
It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings_

Misty smiled it turning into a grin as she leaned into the dark haired Pokémon Trainer

"Ash, when I look at you—I just know, im finally home, I never had one where I was loved after my mom and dad died, But now, I do, Im with you, I feel so warm, safe and happy.

I love you too Ash Ketchum."

Ash's grin reformed as he moved in closer to Misty, Misty smiled and allowed Ash to pull her into his arms. She leaned back on his shoulder as she caught sight of his warm chestnut eyes. They both leaned in simultaneously as they shared there first soft kiss on the lips. They broke apart only to kiss again this time letting loose all the pent up emotion from over the long awaited years.

_And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends  
_

When they parted Misty snuggled into Ash as he hugged her close he whispered

"I hope you weren't really serious about getting that bike back, because like it or not, im never, ever letting you go."

"Tell you what? You never leave me, I'll never leave you and when you are ready to give me my bike back, I'll let you crash it again." Misty whispered into him

Ash smiled and Misty nuzzled against him "All I ever wanted in the first place was you." she admitted softly

"It's alright now Mist. Im here and im never ever leaving you" Ash said as he slipped a sliver tear shaped locket on a box chain around Misty's neck. Misty gasped as she felt the cold touch of the locket and chain against her neck and felt tingles run up and down her spine as Ash clasped the chain.

Misty looked down at the locket around her neck, she gasped at its beauty it really was gorgeous she opened it. Inside was a picture of Ash and Misty when they had fallen asleep on the other's head at the end of the Maiden's peak summer festival. On the other side was a picture of them, on the other side was them in the middle of one of their infamous arguments.

As Misty looked at it from inside the locket a song began to play, Misty recognized it and laughed out loud. The song was "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne. Misty looked up at Ash as she was in his arms and turned around in them.

"Holy, Ho-oh Ash this must have cost you a fortune" Misty said looking at the small locket around her neck Ash just grinned "Misty, I can't give you much all I have is my heart and soul, you've had that since I first argued with you and I realized you were one in a billion.

So I figured I would give you some reminding that no matter what happens, I will always love you Mist."

Misty leaned in and kissed him again gently, "And I will always love you Ash"

Misty then sighed against him and together they watched the beautiful scene around them become even more beautiful as they shared it with the other, both internally vowing there love they remained like that for what seemed like an eternity as if the world stopped spinning just for them to stay and to become one for all of time.

_I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings_

The Pokemon Watcher from a short distance in a bush sall all this happen and pulled out his sketchbook to make some sketched of this for proof. Then the person next to him with spiky brown hair gave him a $25 dollar check. "Alright, aright you win, but I gotta know how you get them to do this, I mean it's only taken them forever and a day!"

Tracey smiled as he took the check from his friend "Let's just say I have my ways..."

Too bad one third of that check would be going to a certain trovita gym leader's prominate acting skills.

: T H E E N D:

Hey everyone, so that's it.

I've been an AAML fan forever; I'm also the admin of a shrine for it.

If you like this one, you'll love my other AAML one-shots!

Reviews are appreciated, Flames will be doused. You don't like my pairings deal with it.

I'm not a May fan. Xx

I'm old school with my pairings, most of them are cannons. shrugs

Anywho, thanks so much for reading this!


End file.
